IF
by Vylenzh
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan diutarakan Sakura kepada Sasuke kala sore itu. Berawal dari suatu pemikiran bodoh yang menimbulkan satu pertanyaan, "Di antara kita, siapa yang akan mendatangi kematian terlebih dahulu?" / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


**IF**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sasuke/Sakura**

 **Canon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura tahu, tak perlu untaian kata yang terucap apabila bersama Sasuke. Mungkin, biasanya Sakura akan mengisi kekosongan dengan canda, tawa dan cerita, tapi tidak untuk sore ini. Sakura hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan jika kebersamaan mereka dilalui dengan keheningan semata.

Sakura meraih cangkir _ocha-_ nya lalu meneguknya pelan. Dia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali sehingga menimbulkan suara denting lirih. Manik hijau Sakura segera melirik Sasuke yang tetap bergeming—tak menghiraukan bunyi tersebut. Sakura menarik napas lega. Tatapannya tak sengaja beralih ke cangkir lainnya yang masih terisi penuh.

Sasuke belum meminumnya. Batin Sakura.

Tangan Sakura pun meraih cangkir tersebut lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Minumlah, selagi hangat," ucapnya.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh padanya, beralih ke cangkir yang disodorkan Sakura. Dia menerimanya dan meneguknya. "Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura termangu—hanyut dalam pikirannya yang diisi ribuan kalimat yang saling bersahutan mencoba melepaskan diri dari keheningan yang membelenggu. Sakura mencoba menahan diri, tak melepas suara-suara dalam pikirannya. Tapi, setiap orang memiliki batas. Dan batas Sakura berakhir di sini. Ia mulai tak menyukai keheningan ini.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya.

Manik kelam itu segera menyambutnya tanpa suara.

"Aku berpikir tentang sesuatu. Hanya pikiran bodoh sebenarnya." Sakura berhenti, mengamati wajah Sasuke sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Jika—ini benar-benar jika—mungkin 50 tahun lagi atau entah kapan itu, saat waktu mulai terhenti di sekitar kita dan kematian mulai membayangi kehidupan kita yang singkat ini. Aku jadi berpikir satu pertanyaan bodoh, 'Di antara kita, siapa yang akan mendatangi kematian terlebih dahulu?'."

Sakura berhenti sejenak, bertanya-tanya akankah Sasuke merespon ucapannya atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke tetap terdiam di tempatnya, dengan pandangan mata Sasuke yang masih tertuju padanya.

Sakura berdeham. "Kemudian aku berpikir lagi, seandainya saat itu tiba dan ada kesempatan untuk memilih, aku berharap, aku lah yang akan mendatangi kematian sebelum dirimu, Sasuke- _kun._ Benar-benar pikiran yang bodoh, kan?" Sakura tertawa menanggapi ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura segera menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya memastikan—meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tak salah dengar.

"Kenapa … kau ingin mati sebelumku?"

"Eh?" Wanita bermahkotakan helaian merah muda itu tertawa canggung. "Aku hanya ingin egois."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin sekali saja egois. Aku ingin untuk kali terakhir itu, kau tidak meninggalkanku. Hidupku dipenuhi dengan kau yang selalu menjauh dariku—dan membuatku terus mengejarmu, menghampirimu. Maka, saat kematian tiba, aku harap kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin saat itu tiba, kau lah yang menghampiriku. Kau yang datang kepadaku." Sakura tersenyum singkat. Dia melanjutkannya, "Aku pernah membaca di suatu tempat, 'Kematian tidak akan dipenuhi kesakitan jika kau bersama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai.'. Karena itulah, saat kematian datang, aku ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin kematianku tak dipenuhi kesakitan," ucap Sakura diakhiri senyuman tipis.

"Lalu …" Sasuke bersuara pelan. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Untuk sesaat, Sakura terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar amat serius. Sakura tak bermaksud seserius ini—sungguh. Ia pun menatap lurus Sasuke, seraya tersenyum lebar, hanya satu jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," jawab Sakura. "Mungkin saat itu tiba, jika aku yang meninggalkanmu, jika aku yang menghilang sebelum dirimu. Maka, di suatu tempat, aku akan berada di sana, menunggumu. Aku akan menunggumu bahkan jika itu memakan ratusan atau ribuan tahun. Aku akan di sana, selalu di sana, menunggumu."

"Tidak … aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Sasuke memandangnya tajam seraya menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menungguku … selama itu. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke segera menutup mulut Sakura yang akan bersuara kembali dengan jari telunjuknya, membungkam apapun yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas, menurunkan jarinya lalu berbisik pelan, "Bodoh. Dasar bodoh." Sakura akan membalas ucapan Sasuke kembali, namun ditahan Sasuke yang segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika … kematian itu datang, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kita … akan terus bersama hingga kematian datang. Jika kematian melarangnya, dan terjadi seperti yang kau ucapkan, maka aku akan mencurangi kematian sehingga kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama."

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke bicara sepanjang itu mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan Sakura—bahkan ketika status dirinya dan Sasuke telah berubah. Sakura terlalu mengenal sosok Sasuke. Namun, sore ini ia tak yakin sosok di depannya apakah benar-benar Sasuke. Ah tidak, mungkin dirinya yang masih belum mengenal Sasuke hingga ketika dia dihadapkan dengan Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan merasa aneh.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu," gurau Sakura berusaha mengurangi kadar keseriusan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi bohong jika Sakura tak merasa terharu dengan ucapan Sasuke. Bohong jika Sakura merasa biasa saja. Sakura hanya bingung bagaimana untuk mengutarakan rasa bahagia yang memuncak di hatinya itu.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia. Sangat.

Sasuke berdeham. Semburat merah yang teramat tipis muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke meraih cangkir _ocha-_ nya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Dia merasa … entahlah, Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya kini. Hanya saja ketika Sakura mulai bercerita tentang kematian, ingatannya segera berlabuh kepada keluarganya—ayah, ibu dan kakaknya—yang tiada di depan matanya. Dan memikirkan ucapan Sakura bahwa Sakura ingin kematian menjemputnya sebelum dirinya, Sasuke merasa gamang. Ia takut, ia tak menginginkannya. Kematian, sejujurnya adalah ketakutan terdalamnya, karena kematian lah yang membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan Sasuke tak mau lagi kehilangan.

Sasuke memandang lurus manik hijau Sakura yang terlihat lembut namun keras di waktu bersamaan. "Lalu, Sakura … apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku yang mati sebelummu?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku akan melakukan sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku akan mencurangi kematian dan pergi bersamamu," jawab Sakura penuh keyakinan. "Karena Sasuke- _kun_ adalah rumah bagiku. Kau adalah kehidupanku. Aku ada karena kau ada. Kita akan selalu bersama hingga akhir, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia meraih kepala Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan tapi memiliki ratusan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Masih dengan sunggingan senyum di bibir Sasuke, dia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat—sebuah kepastian akan esok hari dan ke depannya.

" _Aku akan bersamamu, di manapun kita berakhir nanti. Selamanya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**


End file.
